INSTINTOS ANIMALES A&S LEMON, YAOI
by Letos-night
Summary: Sobre Aioria de Leo pesa una maldición que lo afecta cada cumpleaños, Shaka de Virgo parece olvidar que sigue siendo humano, y ahora, en un marco violento y de terribles alcances, es que van a encontrarse ¿que sucederá cuando no puedan contenerse? SSUniv


**Titulo:** Instintos Animales

**Autor:** Leto_Antenora

**Razon: **Mi primer Fic Yaoi *W*

**Dedicatoria:** None

Personajes**.  
**

**Principales:** Shaka, Aioria **  
**_Secundarios: __Kamus, Milo, Aioros  
__Incidentales: Shura, Kanon _ ******Pareja principal: **Aioria x Shaka_Parejas secundarias: Kamus x Milo_**  
**

******Tipo: **One - Shot

******Clasificación: NC - 17**

******Advertencias:****  
**Angst,******  
********LEMON-RAPE,  
**Universo Saint Seiya  
Violencia

******Comentarios adicionales: **_  
_

_Este fic fue el primero que hice de SS Yaoi... y lo hice sobre mi pareja favorita, es un fic muy fuerte, pero concidero que es el mejor lemon que he escrito, una cosa importante que debo decir, es que estoy trabajando en el epílogo, pero aún no se si podré terminarlo algún día..._

Bueno… como la advertencia lo dice, este es un Fic YAOI de Saint Seiya… de la pareja favorita Aioria X Shaka… así que si no te agrada esta pareja por favor te suplico que te abstengas de pasar un mal rato leyendo el fic.

Bueno… ya no los voy a aburrir con mi choro XD mejor les pongo el fic… quiero decirles que va a contener lemon, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño ^.~

**********Resumen: **  


Una maldición pesa sobre el signo de Leo, la cual se manifiesta cada cumpleaños del guardián de este signo... ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a la presencia de Shaka, el ser a quien ha amado durante el curso de su maldición, descubriendo que controlarse le es imposible... Shaka, por su parte, deberá aprender que pese al signo que representa, continúa siendo un humano, después de todo.

* * *

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

**Instintos Animales**

**Capítulo 1**

**"EL INICIO"**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

Observaba a su pequeño hermano que dormía plácidamente sobre la enorme cama del templo de Leo… no parecía querer despertar, y mientras tanto, el arquero repasaba mentalmente cada una de las palabras que le diría… las sabía de memoria, las había repetido una y otra vez con el pasar de los años… por fin el caballero de Leo pareció querer despertar pues comenzó a estirarse pesadamente como si quisiera sacar la pereza como cualquier felino consentido…

Aioria de Leo… era sin duda alguna el caballero más gentil del santuario, así como uno de los más tímidos… jamás había mantenido una relación amorosa con nadie a pesar de que durante años todos pensaron que tendría algo con Marín de Águila… más no era verdad… el castaño tenía preferencias "diferentes" y de cualquier forma, por su manera de ser, nunca había tenido el valor de declararle sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba…

Por fin el León dorado abrió los ojos observando a su hermano frente a él, serio y tranquilo como siempre… una sonrisa aniñada adornó el rostro felino de Aioria mientras nuevamente se estiraba…

**- *Hnnnnn* ¿qué haces aquí hermano? –** Sagitario suspiró con algo te tristeza… se hallaba demasiado tenso…

**- Aioria… -** Le observó sin saber como proseguir **– ¿Acaso… Acaso no te acuerdas?... ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? –**

**- Mmmm No… -** Sonrió algo apenado por su torpeza **– Perdona hermano, jeje –**

**- Hoy es… es tu cumpleaños Aioria… o mejor dicho faltan exactamente diez minutos para tu cumpleaños – **El león se quedó en silencio… sabía perfectamente bien lo que eso significaba

**- Yo… yo no… - **Un rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas **- ¿¿ESTÁS SEGURO?? –**

**- Se exactamente cuando es el día de tu cumpleaños… - ­**Suspiró **– Lo siento pero es hoy… ya les recordé a casi todos… pero… no puedo creer que precisamente seas tú quien lo haya olvidado – **

**- Pe… pero… - **Tragó pesadamente… DETESTABA ese día…

**- Vamos, quita esa cara, sabes perfectamente lo que esto significa… que… que no… no puedes salir de tu casa – **Aioros detestaba que todo ello tuviera que ocurrirle precisamente a su hermanito

**- ¡¡Pero nunca ha pasado nada malo!! –** Aioria se quejó con un puchero infantil

**- Podría pasar **– El centauro habló severo **– Y no quiero exponer a nadie en el santuario… así como tu tampoco… ¡Vamos Aioria!, lo has hecho cada año desde que se decidió que tu serías el caballero de Leo, no entiendo a que viene todo esto –** Sonrió divertido **– Además seguro ya estás acostumbrado – **El menor bufó molesto mientras apretaba las sábanas

**- Eso no significa que me agrade –** Sagitario suspiró apenado

**- Aioria… realmente lo lamento, y lo sabes… -** Revolvió sus cabellos **– Pero sabes perfectamente que tienes que recordarlo ¡y moderarte! –** Leo le observó intentando convencerle

**- Exageras… -** Hizo cara de mohín **– Es decir… es bastante incómodo querer saltarles a todos encima… pero… ¡pero no es algo que no pueda controlar! Siempre… -** Carraspeó para convencerse a su mismo **– Siempre me retenido… de hacer cualquier daño… Incluso… Incluso han entrado a mi templo caballeros como Saga o Mü… bastante deseables… pero jamás pierdo el juicio… yo… - **Le miró suplicante **– Logro contener mis instintos – **

**- Aioria – **Se sentó en la cama y le miró comprensivo pero intentando hacerle entender **– ¿Y que pasaría si de pronto entrara o simplemente vieras a alguien con quien no pudieras controlarte? –** El guardián del quinto templo desvió la mirada **– Sabes… sabes que yo no puedo encerrarte hermano… solo puedo cuidar que nadie pase por aquí… e intentar que no ocurra nada en tu templo pero… -** Suspiró **– Si deseas salir podrás hacerlo… -** Le miró con una sonrisa triste **– Aioria, honestamente, ¿deseas salir de tu templo sintiéndote como te sientes? –** Aioria comenzó a negar con dolor

**- No… - **

**- Entonces, hermano, cálmate – **Sonrió al ver que su hermano por fin cedía **– Shaka no está en su templo, así que yo esperaré en Libra, por si acaso necesitas algo, o pasa cualquier cosa… DM me dijo que cuidará muy bien la salida de tu templo… - **

Aioria sonrió con amargura y se dejó caer sobre la cama, riendo amargamente

**- No voy a ir a ningún lado Aioros… tienes razón… es demasiado arriesgado – **Cerró los ojos lleno de frustración **– Tienes razón… es demasiado molesto para mi andar caminando por todo el maldito santuario con este… ardor… con este… sentimiento y… - **Bufó** – Bueno… ya vete –**

Aioros se despidió de su pequeño hermano con una doliente inclinación de cabeza y salió del templo en un suspiro doloroso… sabia perfectamente lo difícil que debía ser para Aioria esa época del año… en especial por su forma de ser… un caballero como Milo se lo habría tomado diferente, pues en su misma naturaleza de humano estaba la seducción… pero Aioria era un alma gentil, demasiado gentil… y entrar en el celo salvaje digno de un león cada año no era precisamente algo que fuera muy bien con su carácter…

Desde que Aioria fue elegido para ser caballero de Leo entraba en aquel estado, y se apoderaba de él un deseo monstruoso de echársele encima a cualquier ser humano, mujer, hombre, o que fuera… solo deseaba follar como endemoniado, sentía un fuego abrasador en su interior… y nada parecía poder apaciguarlo… pero de alguna forma, año con año lo lograba… incluso en fiestas era capaz de controlarse medianamente… claro que eso no hacía menos incómoda la situación…

Había tenido encuentros sexuales, eso era cierto, pero siempre con el goce y consentimiento de la otra persona, una de ellas había sido Milo… hacía muchos años, antes de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce, otra con Shura, poco antes de la guerra contra Hades, y la última con Kanon, el hermano gemelo de saga, dos años atrás, cuando, tras romper el muro de los lamentos, habían vuelto a la vida… todos esos encuentros habían sido buscados y ocasionados por los propios Milo, Shura y Kanon que habían hecho uso de la "debilidad" que aquejaba al caballero de Leo en cada uno de sus cumpleaños… tan solo para disfrutar de una noche con él

Aún así no podía quejarse, ya que también había disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los encuentros… ahora, se encontraba sudoroso en la cama, pasando por el peor de los tormentos… su mente le decía que debía permanecer allí, en su templo, pero su cuerpo le gritaba a niveles impensables que saliera de una vez y satisficiera su lívido, que alimentada a su placer, que pasara aquel incendio… más su mente aún dominaba al cuerpo…

Ese era el secreto, no importaba que tan atractivo fuera el caballero o amazona frente a si… su mente siempre era capaz de controlar a su cuerpo… lívido

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

Un hermoso y elegante francés se hallaba recostado plácidamente sobre un confortable sillón dentro del templo de Escorpio, con la importante y única ocupación de observar el techo…

**- Mmm mataría por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate –** En su rostro se vio verdadero deseo

**- Lo siento Kamie –** Sonrió divertido ante la expresión de Acuario **– Pero solo tengo flan – **

**- Aún así… apuesto a que las amazonas tienen… ya sabes que venden esa clase de cosas para ganar algo de dinero… - **

**- Si… - **

**- Milo… -** Arrastró las palabras de forma melosa y le encaró con una sonrisa seductora **- ¿Podrías traerme un poco? –** Se mordió el labio inferior

**- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!! – **

El peliazul abrió sus hermosos ojos turquesas llenos de incredulidad ¿¿¿ACASO KAMUS SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO COMO PARA PEDIRLE ALGO ASÍ???

**- ¿Estás loco? –** Arrugó el ceño **– ¡Ni de broma! ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? ¡¡Si el mismo Aioros nos lo dijo…!! -** Negó con la **cabeza – Realmente… te pasas al pedirme algo así… - **

**- Pero… pero… - **Sus ojos índigo se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas **– Es que de verdad quiero… por favor… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – **

**- ¿Qué? – **Le miró incrédulo **- ¡¡¡¡AIORIA ESTÁ EN CELO!!!! – **

**- Pero hasta ahora nunca ha hecho nada** **–** Bufó **– Tan solo unos cuantos coqueteos por aquí y por allá – **Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restando importancia al asunto

**-** **Te recuerdo que en una ocasión me llevó a la cama –** Se cruzó de brazos

**- Y yo te recuerdo… "cariño" – **Le miró furioso **– Que fuiste tu quien le provocó – **

**- Y… yo… -** El ojiturquesa reaccionó nervioso ante esa afirmación **– De acuerdo… lo siento pero de todas formas no me gusta cuando Aioria me ve como si quisiera saltarme encima y romperme toda la ropa… -** Se sobó el brazo incómodo

**- Milo… -** Sonrió decepcionado **– Tienes razón lamento habértelo pedido –** Milo le observó fijamente y suspiró derrotado

**- De acuerdo… -** Le miró **– Tú ganas… Kamie… voy… a traer… tu pastel… - **

**- Pero tendrás que atravesar su templo y… - **El escorpión sonrió y acarició la blanca mejilla de Kamus

**- Lo atravesaría mil veces con tal de observar solo una de tus sonrisas… esas que solo me muestras a mi** **–** El francés se sonrojó violentamente **– Espera aquí amor –**

El espartano se puso de pie y atravesó el umbral de su templo en descenso… en búsqueda de un tonto pastel de chocolate para su amado…

--

Aries se hallaba en completa tranquilidad observando el Santuario… adoraba el paisaje que la mañana regalaba a sus ojos, y entonces le vio acercarse lentamente… a decir verdad fue una sorpresa para el lemuriano, ya que precisamente en ese día Shaka jamás salía de su templo, al parecer lo dedicaba por completo a la meditación… nunca antes le había visto fuera de la casa de virgo en esa fecha… desde que eran niños, recordaba, el ojiceleste de exiliaba, para realizar un encuentro profundo y conectarse con el prana del universo por medio de una honda meditación…

**- Shaka –** El Ariano saludó a virgo

**- Hola Mü –** Contestó con una inclinación de cabeza

**- Perdona la intromisión pero… - **Sonrió **- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu templo? Normalmente ti no sales de allí… - **Shaka sonrió ampliamente

**- Simplemente quise salir a caminar un rato… sabes que adoro contemplar la naturaleza y… en verdad que ya tenía mucho sin visitar los lados del santuario – **

**- Pues has salido bastante temprano… no te escuché – **

**- Fui allí para observar el amanecer – **

**- Vaya… pero ¿Por qué has regresado ahora? El atardecer en ese lugar también es precioso… - **

**- Bueno, tampoco se trata de abandonar mi templo todo el día… además, he traído algo para mi propio jardín – **Abrió su puño mostrando al Ariano algunas semillas** - ¿Ves esta flor? Es una enredadera… su nombre es Pasionaria –**

En una hendidura de su armadura se mostraba, perfectamente atorada una flor colgante, sus pétalos delgados eran color rojo sangre, acomodados en dos bellas capas, y gozaba de estambres gruesos y dorados que contrastaban de manera maravillosa con el carmín… sin duda una de las flores que Mü de Aries había podido contemplar en toda su vida… y daba honor a su nombre, ya que tanto color, forma y textura daban lugar a la pasión antes que a la ternura

**- Realmente espero… que esta enredadera tenga una larga vida en mi jardín –** Sonrió pasando su mano libre por los pétalos con delicadeza

**- Ten por seguro que así será, Shaka de Virgo –** Hizo una pequeña reverencia** – Ahora, puedes pasar libremente por mi templo – **

**- Muchas gracias, caballero de Aries - **

Y sin más palabras de por medio, el caballero de Virgo atravesó ese templo, con el único objetivo de llegar a la brevedad posible a su propia casa del Zodiaco.

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

Milo, a las afueras de Leo, se mostraba nervios en extremo, debía reconocer para si mismo que, por eso ocasión había mentido a su amante… no temía, sin duda, que Aioria de Leo, uno de sus mejores amigos, pudiera hacerle… pero si albergaba gran miedo a no poder resistirse a esa faceta de seducción en su amigo… muy pocos habían tenido el descaro de aprovechar dichos momentos del feroz signo para tener algo con el apuesto y noble caballero… él, Milo, había sido uno de ellos, y podía afirmar sin duda que Aioria había sido uno de los amantes más apasionados y violentos de todos los que había disfrutado en si vida… no sabía si sería así de bueno siempre, o todo se debía a su "estado"… pero una cosa era segura, sus instintos primarios de escorpión se negaban a no sucumbir ante tal seducción del poderoso Leo…

Pero amaba a Kamus, y eso debía, en la concepción romántica de la vida, darle suficiente fuerza como para no ceder…

De tal forma entró al templo…

Aioria se movía furioso sobre la cama cuando percibió a una presencia entrando a su casa… en sus ojos brilló un destello de malicia y deseo, se puso de pie de forma ágil como el signo felino que representaba y en segundos se mostró regio frente al caballero… Milo se hallaba tenso al extremo, el castaño portaba su armadura, pero su cosmos era diferente… plagado de seducción, parecía gritar los deseos que albergaban de poseer a alguien…

**- Milo… - **Achicó sus ojos y habló arrastrando las palabras **– Milo de escorpión… te ves… muy… impresionado – **

**- A… Aioria… -** Tragó pesadamente y el ojiverde se colocó a su lado

**- ¿Acaso deseas atravesar mi Templo? – **

**- Aioria… -** Logró componerse un poco **- ¿Qué planeas? –**

**- Nada – **Sonrió de lado **– No te niego que me encantaría llevarte a mi cama escorpión… de los pocos que he tenido **– Le devoró con la mirada ** - Has sido el mejor… - **Tomó uno de los mechones azules de su cabello, pero lo soltó y negó con vehemencia** – Milo… Vete –**

**- Aioria… - **

**- Vete Milo – **Le dio la espala y caminó unos pasos** - No va a pasar nada entre nosotros – **La voz de Leo se escuchaba segura, pero su cosmos decía algo muy diferente a Milo** - ¿Qué estás esperando? – **

**- ¿Te sientes bien? – **Habló con verdadera preocupación y Aioria enarcó una ceja

**- ¿Bien? –** Rió con amargura **– No, no me siento nada bien… ¡¡mira mi cosmos!! –** Se sobó las sienes **– No sabes como detesto este día…** -

**- En un principio me asusté… -** Sonrió por lo bajo **– Pensé que tú… - **

**- Es mi cosmos Milo… - **Se veía molesto **– Mi cosmos y mi cuerpo yo… - **Sonrió derrotado **– En estos momentos no te veo más que como un trozo de carne listo para ser devorado – **

**- Eso no es muy halagador –** Intentó relajar el asunto con algo de humor

**- Solo vete… - **

**- Tu cosmos está echo un lío ¿no es así? – **

**- Tú me dirás –** Negó con la cabeza **– Puedes sentirlo ¿no? – **

**- Si… y va en aumento… - **

**- Nunca se había puesto así – **Parecía desesperado **– ¡¡NUNCA!! – **

**- Solo tranquilízate – **Le sonrió para darle apoyo

**- ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar cuando tengo el cosmos de un seductor en potencia?, cuando toda mi aura dice "corre o voy a follarte pequeño conejito" –** Parecía realmente consternado **– No puedo… yo… detesto esto… - **

**- Lo siento – **

El peliazul no podía evitar sentirse sumamente incómodo, ya que ese cosmos, le intimidaba demasiado… las intenciones que desprendía eran… no demasiado nobles y buenas…

**- Demonios… Milo, es mejor que te vayas, por que en verdad tengo ganas de saltarte… encima y… créeme, no es nada agradable sentirme así… solo márchate, no quiero tener problemas con Kamus… solo vete… - **

Salió del templo de Aioria, sabiendo que al final el león exageraba… al final del día ambos sabían que no era capaz de hacer nada violento, de otra forma lo habría hecho desde que puso un pie en Leo, pero ese cosmos era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera…

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

Shaka subía las escaleras pacientemente cuando se cruzó con el escorpión dorado… ambos se dedicaron una respetuosa reverencia, Milo siguió con el descenso, y el caballero de la virgen llegó a la entrada de la casa de Leo… en el acto percibió un cosmos extraño, por lo que dudó unos momentos… aún así, debido a que no había otro camino, se decidió a entrar…

Aioria fue conciente de cómo se iba acercando desde muchos metros atrás… la irregularidad en su cosmos iba en aumento con la sola idea de tener cerca al caballero de virgo… se sintió sudar y temblar de terror… tan solo de pensar en lo que podría hacer…

**- O Athena… Shaka no… Shaka no… todo menos Shaka… demonios… no… - **

Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a arder, y las gotas de sudor ya caían de su rostro… respiraba más y más agitadamente a casa segundo… era como si de pronto alguien hubiera soltado su cadena… pero lo peor de todo era que su mente, se estaba esfumando… rápidamente…

Shaka entró al templo… estaba vacío, o al menos eso parecía, caminó lentamente por las losas de frío mármol y de pronto una sensación extraña se adueñó de sus sentidos… era como si… como si alguien lo estuviera observando…

El león hacía un último esfuerzo por conservarse a si mismo, escondiéndose de Shaka tras las columnas de su templo… pero en cuanto le vio… sus buenas intenciones… se esfumaron…

**- Buenos… buenos días Aioria –** Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza

**- Shaka de virgo, ni más ni menos –** Su voz sonaba distinta esa mañana… intimidante ¿seductora? **- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –** Le salió al paso

**- Me dirigía a mi templo… -** Frunció el ceño **– Tu cosmos se siente algo extraño… ¿te encuentras bien? – **

**- Mejor que nunca – **

Comenzó a acercarse a él muy lentamente… esta actitud creaba un nerviosismo que el virgo no podía explicarse a si mismo… Aioria estaba a muy pocos pasos

**- ¿Así que quieres cruzar el templo de Leo? –** Sonrió de lado

**- Sería un honor que el caballero guardián me lo permitiera –** Se sentía sumamente incómodo

**- Jajaja que respetuoso – **Arrastraba las palabras

**- Nos veremos pronto Aioria –** Hizo ademán de continuar su camino

**- No he dicho que te dejaré pasar… -** Esto si logró sorprender a Shaka

**- ¿Qué? – **

**- Mmm si quieres pasar, deberás dejarme tu armadura – **

**- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –** Shaka no comprendía a que venía su actitud

**- Soy el caballero de Leo – **Dijo esto con convicción fingida **– Y no puedo dejar que nadie cruce mi templo… así que será mejor dejar tu armadura… a menos claro –** Sonrió de lado **– Que desees tener un enfrentamiento conmigo –** Shaka apretó los puños

**- Vaya… si no hay otra opción –** Intentó relajarse **– Aunque debo confesar que esta clase de humor no me es muy común… - **

El rubio caminó hasta situarse detrás de una de las columnas y lentamente comenzó a despojarse de su propia armadura dejando k las piezas de metal cayesen sobre el blanco mármol del glorioso templo de Leo.

El castaño le observaba de espaldas, y fue testigo de cómo el oro caía del delgado y albo cuerpo de Virgo… se sentía salivar, como los leones en plena cacería de una hermosa gacela… la figura espigada del ojiazul parecía llamarle a gritos… Shaka se dio la vuelta y salió de la columna quedando nuevamente frente, ahora solo portaba su túnica blanca que acariciaba, apenas, la suave piel que se mostraba a los sentidos felinos de Leo, sus hermosos ojos permanecían cerrados religiosamente… y su ceño fruncido…

Los ojos verdes del León en celo contemplaron el perfecto y deseable semblante de la virgen, por vez primera su mente se hallaba por completo ausente… no había el más mínimo rastro del caballero gentil y galante que normalmente era… y el gobernante bestial de Leo regía ese día el templo, relamiéndose los labios y acariciando sus colmillos filosos con la lengua… ese iba a ser un tremendo banquete… un glorioso festín…

**- Bien… si eso es todo lo que deseas, supongo que puedo retirarme… con tu permiso… caballero de Leo… -** Se hallaba molesto por la situación, y nervioso por como se percibía el cosmos de Leo

**- Jajajaja, en verdad… esto NO ES TODO lo que deseo… -** Shaka enarcó una ceja sin terminar de comprender

El castaño caminaba lentamente en su alrededor como un león hambriento al asecho… súbitamente le se posicionó frente a él separado tan solo por un par de centímetros, y lo rodeo con el brazo izquierdo tomando su suave caballera dorada con la mano derecha, le jalo con fuerza y le besó posesiva y furiosamente… el rubio abrió los ojos por un momento ante la enorme sorpresa por lo ocurrido y en segundos comenzó a empujarle lejos de si, sin demasiada fuerza… Aioria se separó levemente, y Shaka cerró los ojos de nuevo logrando que su respiración volviera, lentamente a la normalidad… pues por unos instantes había perdido el control de esta…

La imagen de esos ojos permanecía aún en el cerebro de Aioria… que mostraba una sonrisa predadora…

**- Me encantan tus ojos… -**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.**

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Aioria sonreía, y le observaba con la mirada baja, con todos los gestos de un felino en cacería adornando su rostro… lentamente acercó su rostro al cuello de virgo, que se hallaba aún bajos la presión de sus garras y lamió recorriendo su barbilla y bajando por uno de los costados… _

_**- Dilo… y déjame ver tus ojos… - **_

_En el capítulo anterior: _

_La imagen de esos ojos permanecía aún en el cerebro de Aioria… que mostraba una sonrisa predadora… _

_**- Me encantan tus ojos… -**_

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.**

**.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-****~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.**

* * *

HOLA!!!

De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, este fic es muy antiguo, data del 2006!!!! xDDDD, pero sinceramente sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos, así que no podía quedarme sin mostrarlo :), pues, espero que les haya gustado, y pronto vendré a dejar el capi #2!! =D. cualquier comentario, como siempre, es muy bienvenido :)

Leto.

^.~


End file.
